


The Credits Are Rolling

by magimaki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Atsumu’s POV, Canon Compliant, Love Confessions, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Pining, Unrequited Love, atsumu gets his feelings hurt, i guess, takes place during final arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magimaki/pseuds/magimaki
Summary: Atsumu falls for Hinata, but Hinata is already whipped for Kageyamaor the unrequited atsuhina fic no one asked for
Relationships: (unrequited), Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 137





	The Credits Are Rolling

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not 100% sure but I assume Osamu is the older twin. Enjoy.

It was like a scene from a movie, the way Hinata’s eyes lit up when they met Kageyama’s. How his hands started to tremble, how his feet started to move like he was in a trace. Like a love drama where the hero finally meets his love interest after years of being separated. It was clear by the way Hinata’s mouth split open into the brightest grin he’d seen—he almost expected to see credits rolling.

It made Atsumu sick to his stomach.

—————————

The entry of Hinata Shouyou into Atsumu’s life had been, well, not quite strange but not exactly normal either. He’d been interested in the boy since they’d met at nationals in his 2nd year of high school, but the feelings didn’t start until 7 years later. 

It was a couple months after Shouyou had joined their team when Atsumu began to notice the butterflies in his stomach. At times the feelings were manageable, but usually, they felt all consuming. And how could they not? When Shouyou looked at him in the eyes it felt like they were piercing him through his soul. Hinata’s eyes were full of light and sunshine most of the time, but occasionally when the air around Shouyou changed, his eyes would become intense, like the mid-August sun, _demanding_ all attention be turned to him. Atsumu didn’t know which of the two infatuated him more.

—————————

Osamu brought it up to him first. He had met up with Atsumu after his practice with the Black Jackals. Practice ended early on Fridays so it was still pretty early out. They were in the park tossing a volleyball back and forth. Osamu hit the ball particularly hard suddenly and the ball hit Atsumu straight in the face.

“What the hell was that for, ‘Samu!?” Atsumu’s hands flew to his face to cover his nose which was starting to bleed. Shit. Osamu started laughing, causing Atsumu to huff.

“You should’ve been paying attention, ‘Tsumu,” Osamu grinned at him. He went to his bag to grab something then handed it to Atsumu. “Here, tissues.”

Atsumu snatched the pack of tissues and grumbled as he put the tissues up his nose to stop the bleeding. They decided to take a break after that, sitting on a bench near the spot they had been playing at, watching people walk by and kids play tag across the field. 

“You’ve been real out of it today, ‘Tsumu” Osamu knocked on Atsumu’s head until his hand was slapped away. “The lights are on, but no ones home.”

“Shut up, I’ve just been distracted,” Atsumu said.

“Is it that shorty from your team?” Osamu guessed. 

“Shouyou-kun?”

“Yeah.”

Atsumu went quiet for a second. “What the hell does he have to do with anything?”

“I’m not blind, ‘Tsumu. I saw you two talk while I was waiting for you. You were looking at him like he’s the sun or the messiah or something. Did the shorty from Karasuno manage to steal my dear little brother’s heart?” He grinned at Atsumu, but there wasn’t any malice behind it. Atsumu glared at him, Osamu had always been weirdly perceptive.

“Shouyou-kun has nothing to do with anything. I just slept weird last night,” he mumbled. Osamu just grinned harder.

“Whatever, just don’t get your heart broken!”

Atsumu wished he could take Osamu up on that idea.

—————————

One late night after their team had gone out to get drinks to celebrate a victorious game, Hinata and Atsumu were left to walk home together (their apartments were in the same direction after all). They were both a little tipsy (Atsumu a little more so—Hinata was surprisingly good at holding his liquor) giggling at some dumb joke Hinata had made. The late spring air was a little chilly and the moon was almost full. The streetlights and the stars shone down onto Hinata, illuminating his scrunched up face, his messy orange hair, and his body, still shaking from laughter. Suddenly, Atsumu didn’t feel like laughing anymore. He stopped in his tracks. 

“Atsumu-san, are you okay?” Hinata turned around to face him. 

“Shouyou. I like you, go out with me,” he said. Hinata’s eyes went wide and his face became bright red.

“W-Wh-What!? This is another joke, right!?”

“No, I’ve liked you for months now. Please go out with me.” Hinata just stared at him, his face still flushed so bright he could rival the moon. His eyes were searching for something in Atsumu’s, a glint of humor maybe? Atsumu didn’t know. But he knew that when Hinata’s eyes went sad, he hadn’t found it. He knew what was coming next and tried to steel himself.

“Atsumu-san.... I’m sorry....” Hinata sounded so sad. It didn’t fit him. “I’m sorry... you’re a great guy and you’re super cool! But there’s...”

“There’s someone else.” Atsumu tried to give him a smile, but it probably made him look more pathetic than anything else. Hinata nodded at him like he was guiltily admitting to a crime of some sort. In the moonlight, Atsumu could see his eyes shining with tears. _I should be the one crying idiot._ “It’s Tobio-kun, right?” Hinata’s eyes went wide again, but he nodded.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. Like I said you’re a super cool amazing guy, but I don’t think I can let go of my feelings right now...” He looked down and smiled wistfully, almost as if he was thinking of something other than his shoes against the concrete. Atsumu had an idea of what he was thinking about but the thought hurt. It hurt so much.

 _Why Tobio-kun? Why not me? What does he have that I don’t?_ Atsumu sighed.

“Well Tobio-kun is an idiot for not realizing that someone like you is in love with him.” Hinata blushed at that. His blush deepened when Atsumu bent down and kissed his cheek. He stared into Hinata’s eyes. “If things don’t work out with him, I’m always here. Just don’t get your heart broken, okay?” He leaned away from Hinata after that and started to walk away. “You apartment is at this turn, right? See you at practice tomorrow, Shouyou!” He waved goodbye and turned as Hinata waved slowly back, still standing there.

Atsumu could’ve sworn that the weather forecast had said it was going to be 100% clear that night when he felt a raindrop on his hand. And then he realized that he was crying.

—————————

That night he called Osamu.

“Sorry ‘Samu, I wasn’t able to follow through with your advice.”

—————————

It was like a scene from a movie when Hinata’s eyes met Kageyama’s. However, Atsumu knew this truly was the last scene. Hinata ran into Kageyama’s arms, jumping into them like he was flying. He whispered something into Kageyama’s ear and they both laughed, tears rolling down their faces. Hinata looked at Kageyama like he was the moon and the stars, and Kageyama looked back as if Hinata was the sky with clouds and sun. Everyone—except for Atsumu—cheered when the hero and his love interest finally kissed. Atsumu felt like he was about to throw up.

He wondered if his name would even be in the credits.

**Author's Note:**

> wow can you believe that i’ve been in this fandom for FIVE years and this is the very first haikyuu!! fic i’ve ever written?? me neither. Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!  
> follow me on @magician_maki_ on IG or @artemismnn on twitter if you wanna talk :)


End file.
